


Birthday Joys

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is a dork, M/M, also blowjobs, and Kurt loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine helps Kurt start his birthday off right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Joys

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a birthday present to myself. ;)

The first thing Kurt noticed when he slowly gained consciousness was that he had been woken up by a loud moan, incredible close…could it have come from him?

The second thing he noticed that his stomach was clenching up and he was hard. So hard, so close to the edge already.

The third thing was Blaine’s mouth (it had to be Blaine’s) working over him, slick and sensuous, humming softly and sending ripples of shock waves through his body. So close… He frowned as a familiar strain of music caught his ear, coming from Blaine.

“Are-” he started, panting from holding back, trying desperately to stay focused, just to get his words out. “Are you humming ‘Happy Birthday’ around my dick?”

Blaine slid off with a pop, grinning like an idiot. He was an idiot. “Maybe.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the soft smile which stretched across his sleepy face. “You’re such a dork.” He brought one hand to Blaine’s face, caressing it softly as the other tangled itself in his curls.

“But you love me.” It was a statement, not a question. Kurt’s insides twisted in a way that had nothing to do with what Blaine had been doing with his mouth just seconds before every time he thought about it. About how grateful that it was a statement again. Even after all this time…losing Blaine once was one time too many.

“But I love you.” He thrust his hips up, desperately needing release. “Gonna finish what you started?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Duh.” He resumed his previous ministrations, lips shining and cheeks hollowed and Kurt groaned, thrusting his hips once, twice, before spilling into Blaine’s mouth. His fiancé sucked him through it, gathering up every last drop with his tongue. Blaine stiffened a bit as he came tumbling after, crying softly as Kurt’s spent cock slipped from his lips.

Kurt stroked his fiancé’s hair gently, not having the energy to move and get cleaned up. Blaine tilted his head toward Kurt, smile wide but soft in the way it only ever was after sex: relaxed, free. “Happy birthday, Kurt,” he whispered.

Kurt grinned. “I have to say, that’s going to be the best birthday present I get all day.” Blaine beamed. “Thanks,” he added quietly, though both of them knew it was more than just for the sex.

Blaine feigned a grimace. “It was such a hardship.”

Kurt shook his head. “Come here so I can kiss you.”

Blaine’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “You want to taste the frosting, huh. You know, traditionally one waits for the cak-” Kurt cut him off with a hungry kiss.

“Dork,” he repeated as he pulled away, rolling out of bed so he could take a shower. Blaine made a pouty face at him until he help out his hand, inviting him to come along. Rolling his eyes, Kurt bit back a grin as he tugged Blaine into the bathroom.

With Blaine, turning twenty-one didn’t seem that scary at all. It seemed, in fact, rather perfect.


End file.
